


神話中的你you in the myth

by chsjdic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa can become human, Elsa is a big white wolf, F/F, M/M, but i want my tag to be a lot(?, lalalal idk what to add
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/pseuds/chsjdic
Summary: Since Anna had seen that white wolf thirteen years ago, she can't stop looking for it.Anna became a wildlife protector, looking for that white wolf every day.Until one day she got drunk and ran into the snow, she thought she's gonna freeze into death, but something warm her, and Anna realize it was that white wolf she's been looking for.CHINESE WARNING
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

第一次見到牠是在夜晚，皎潔的月光照在牠的毛髮上，不禁讓Anna多看了一眼，就是這一眼，對方彷彿感受到了Anna的注視，輕輕地轉過頭，也望向了她。此時，Anna腦裡都是牠明亮的藍眸。

牠到底在哪呢？Anna停下手邊的工作，出神地想了想。

"Anna!"一位老頭一跛一跛的向這走來，把Anna喊出了自己的世界。

"啊，Pabbie爺爺，怎麼了嗎？"Anna回過神來就趕忙跑過去扶著Pabbie爺爺。

"Anna啊，幫我去照顧最近在路邊找到的兔子，阿對了，今天有慶功宴，我孫子會來載我，順便把你一起載去吧？"Pabbie爺爺慢慢說著，其實他已經把Anna當作他的孫女了，所以一直想把Anna跟他的孫子kristoff湊一對。

"好，那爺爺你先休息一下，我去去就回。"Anna也不想麻煩自己，有人來載不好嗎。想著就小跑著去關兔子的地方了。

Anna在飯碗那填滿了兔食後就蹲了下來，輕輕的摸了摸窩在自己身旁的兔子。 不知為何，動物總喜歡這樣靠近她，Anna也習慣了，輕輕的摸著兔子柔軟的毛。

"巡視完園區後就去跟Pabbie爺爺會合吧。"Anna想著，默默的打開柵欄，離開了。

走到停車的地方，Anna慢慢地爬上她破舊的巡視車上，她拍了拍車身，"要噴新漆了啊。"啟動引擎後車子發出了大聲的噪音，Anna並沒有在意，反而露出興奮的眼神。

"今天會不會遇到牠呢？"自從十三年前看到了牠，Anna就努力進了現在著個野生動物保護組織，每天出去巡園，每天都盼著能看到牠，就算一眼也行。

才出去不到半個小時，Anna就看到被白的亮眼的雪覆蓋的地上有一灘刺眼的紅，還有一條血跡連著那灘血，不斷的往前延伸。

Anna忿忿不平地想著，"最進盜獵組織真的愈來愈放肆了。"邊慢慢的沿著血跡往前走。走沒多久就看到了一隻雪貂，全身白的幾乎可以隱藏在雪中。

那觸目驚心的血不斷從牠的側腹流出。看來應該是剛剛才受的傷，Anna四處看了看，沒有人的痕跡，應該是踩到陷阱了，獵人估計也快來了。

Anna以她最快的速度跑回車上拿了基本的醫療用具，並向組織通報，請求支援。她跑向那隻小雪貂，緊急止血後就讓支援的人先帶著那隻雪貂回去了。

Anna繼續巡園，到處都是雪白的一片，她平時除了救救這些中了陷阱或被盜獵後活著的小動物外，就是摘除那些盜獵者的陷阱。

回來後Anna先去了醫護站看看剛剛自己就的小雪貂怎麼了。還沒踏進醫護站，就聽到醫護人員一陣陣的笑聲。

Anna疑惑地進了醫療站後看著笑得不能自己的醫生問，"怎麼了？笑的這麼開心？"

只見醫生把袖子裡的雪貂抓了出來後道，"還不是你帶回的的這隻雪貂，牠完全不怕人呢，還一直逗著人笑。"雪貂一碰到地板，就一溜煙的跑上了Anna的脖頸處。

Anna因為雪貂的動作笑了幾聲後道，"我還真的帶了個麻煩回來。"

醫護人員跟Anna說了些事，大概就是這隻雪貂太神奇了，除了那些Anna緊急做的措施以外，當時牠被帶回來時幾乎看不出來有傷。

Anna看了看時間，差不多要去跟Pabbie爺爺會合了，她試著放下雪雕，但牠總是在碰到地板的瞬間就爬回了Anna身上。

Anna求救似的看向醫護人員，但醫護人員只笑道，"看來牠挺喜歡你，你就帶著牠吧。牠挺乖的，都不會亂吃，注意別讓牠受傷中毒就行。"

"哈哈，小傢伙，要跟著姊混，就得有跟名字。"Anna笑著用手逗了逗脖頸上的雪貂。"就叫Olaf吧，挺適合。"脖頸上的雪貂開心地叫了幾聲。

Anna圍著雪雕圍巾就這樣出發了。找到Pabbie爺爺時他們正好準備出發，Anna剛好趕上。

到了慶功宴的場地，裡面的人Anna都認識，她打了一圈招呼。

一個站在kristoff身邊，穿的非常紳士的鬢角男士，她不認識。

她慢慢地靠近kristoff，問道，"你身邊的那個是誰啊？"

Kristoff用手肘輕輕撞了下他，"哈，他是最近才入會的人，你才會不認識。"

被手肘撞得的那個人緩緩地回過身道，"嗨，我是hans。很高興認識你。"說完還伸出手想跟Anna握手。

"噢，嗨，呃...鬢jio...我是說，hans，很高興認識你。我是Anna。"Anna有點尷尬的騷了搔後腦杓，隨後握向了hans的手。

Hans紳士的笑了下後道，"那麼，介意跟我喝杯酒嗎？"說到喝酒，Anna自認絕不輸任何人，興奮道，"kristoff，看來他是真的不認識我對吧，哈哈，一起？"

Kristoff笑道，"當然！服務生，來六杯啤酒！。"馬上就叫了一人兩杯啤酒，當開胃的。

"Anna你也是野生動物保護員嘛？怎麼圍著雪貂圍巾？"Hans注意到了圍在Anna'圍巾'，聽到雪貂圍巾，kristoff馬上就轉頭看著Anna，那可是最近在盜獵者中挺受歡迎的商品，也是有錢人中挺劉的的裝飾品。。

看到kristoff疑惑的眼神，Anna解釋道，"哈哈，這是真的雪貂啦，一直拿不下來，只好讓牠待著了。"說完逗了逗脖頸上的雪貂，被突然吵醒的雪貂瞬間就不高興了，責怪似的叫了幾聲。

Hans羨慕的看著Anna道，"原來這就是野生動物保護員跟流行的方式啊？是真的環保。"

Kristoff伸手向去摸摸olaf，但olaf一看到kristoff伸手過來，就謹惕的叫了幾聲，還作勢想咬他，"Olaf！不行咬人！。"Anna看到後馬上制止，誰知道kristoff身上有什麼細菌，要讓Olaf感冒可就不好了。

Kristoff失望地垂下的手，Anna安慰道，"Kristoff別傷心了，你還有Sven不是嗎？"Sven是一支別黏kristoff的馴鹿，如果說Anna的吸引所以動物的磁鐵，kristoff就是指吸引馴鹿的磁鐵吧。每天看他趕馴鹿，搞得像大遷徙一樣，事實上挺逗，Anna就愛看這種，所以才會跟他關係挺好。

"先生，您的啤酒。"只見服務生端來了六瓶啤酒，kristoff隨後高興的說，"我們比誰先灌完吧？"

Anna笑了笑，把她的兩瓶啤酒放到自己前面後道，"來啊，Hans你也別客氣。"

紳士如Hans，他根本沒見過這樣灌酒的，他只知道酒是拿來品的。

他驚慌地看著kristoff求救，kristoff只道，"你先喝一瓶，要真喝不下我在幫你喝，人總是要嘗試新東西的是吧。"

kristoff用啤酒罐重重的敲在桌上，倒數著，"三、二、一！灌！"

Hans仍愣愣的看著兩人，只見在kristoff說完話後，兩人不約而同的大口一大口灌下了手中的啤酒。

Hans猶豫地看得手中啤酒，咽了下口水後就顫抖著拿起啤酒罐的把手，一小口一小口輕輕的啄著。

當兩人灌完手中的啤酒時，hans還在和自己爭鬥，緊閉著眼，艱難的啄著手中的啤酒。

kristoff摸了摸Hans繃緊的肩膀道，"hans，不用再喝了，剩下的我幫你喝了。"Hans放下手中的啤酒，感激地看著kristoff，但kristoff還沒接過啤酒罐，兩人就開始笑。

正當hans疑惑地準備開口詢問時，Anna喘了口氣道，"han...hans你的嘴唇...哈哈哈，那個，啤酒的氣泡，哈哈哈。"

Hans拿出隨身的手帕，慢條斯理的擦掉了讓他們笑到無法的'八字鬍'。

之後就是kristoff一直叫啤酒，而hans只叫了杯雞尾酒後就都在看他們灌酒了。兩人大概都喝到了第七瓶後就倒在了桌上。

hans想著，差不多要載兩人回去休息了，隨後走向廁所，稍微整理一下自己的儀容。

此時在外面的的兩人：

Anna：K...嗝...Kristoff...你知道為什麼...嗝...為什麼我要當保護...嗝員嗎？

Kristoff：不...嗝知道...

Anna：因為...嗝我曾在這看到一隻嗝...一隻美麗的...北...北極狼...嗝...我一直想嗝...想找到牠...

Kristoff：那我們...嗝...我們現在就去找！嗝...

兩人搖搖晃晃地走出來，Anna撲上了後座，而Kristoff坐上了駕駛座，在感受到後座的重量後kristoff就採滿了油門，往前衝（woc門都沒關啊

園區離這很近，就隔了兩個轉角，每一個轉角kristoff都甩的很厲害（自行想像），最後到了園區前，kristoff一個煞車，把Anna甩下了椅子，而自己煞完車也打開車門，開始嘔吐。

Anna被甩的清醒了幾分，Olaf也早就躲到了Anna的衣服夾層中，沒有被砸到。

她從車上出來，原本想說關上門的，沒想到車門以己經被Kristoff給甩出去了。

Anna搖搖晃晃的拿著鑰匙，暢通無阻的進去了園區，現在已經很晚了，裡面根本就沒人。

Olaf竄回了Anna脖頸處，因為牠發現Anna正在逐漸變冷。喝了酒後的Anna早就因為燥熱把厚厚的外套給脫了。

Anna漫無目的的走著，冷了就搓搓Olaf，直到她感覺冷到酒都全醒了，她抬了抬埋在厚厚的雪中已經沒了感覺的雙腳，隨意地找了棵樹就靠著休息了，她知道自己走不下去了。


	2. chapter 2

回到還在廁所的Hans：

Hans滿意地看了看鏡中的自己，洗了下自己的手帕後就回到了剛剛的座位上。

Hans錯愕的看著空虛的座位，除了一杯被打翻的啤酒外和Anna喝到一半時嫌熱脫掉的外套之外什麼都沒有。

他急急忙忙一把抓起了Anna的外套後，跑著去問Pabbie爺爺他們倆在哪，但所有人都表示不知道，只有櫃檯的人說了，好像有看得醉醺醺的人往門外走出。

Hans趕忙跑出去查看kristoff的車子還在不在，只見原本停車的地方已經不見車身了，只有一片孤零零的車門斷在了那邊。

Hans認出了那是kristoff的車門，"臥操，不是吧。"他少見的爆了粗口。翻找著口袋里的手機，撥打著kristoff的手機號，但都不見人回。

Hans緊張得用短信瘋狂轟炸Kristoff。

Kristoff緩緩起身，用袖子擦了擦粘在嘴邊的嘔吐物，接著頓了一會，讓眼前暈乎乎的視線回復一點。

他摸了摸自己因為酒而變得燙熱的臉頰，意識到，自己剛剛好像醉了。從門外吹進來的晚風讓kristoff強制性的醒了酒，他才感覺到車上有個東西一直在響。

他摸了摸旁邊的副座，果然在座椅下找到因為震動而不斷與車身響起噪音的手機。打開後都驚了，清一色皆是Hans的未接來電和短信。

他馬上就打電話給了Hans，那邊幾乎是立即就接起來了，還大聲的吼著，Kristoff都懷疑自己開了擴音，隨後把手機遠離了自己。

" Kristoff！你還知道回電！你知不知道我快擔心死你了，你跟Anna就這樣走了！還在停車位那留了個車門，你什麼意思！"Hans面紅耳赤的吼著，他甚至在想要不要報失蹤人口了。

Kristoff把手機重新貼近耳朵道，"什麼？Anna跟我一起走了？她人不在我這啊？"換Kristoff慌了。

Hans嘆了口氣道，"對，她外套還在我這呢，你在哪，我去接你。"他終於放下心了。

Kristoff著急地看著附近，"呃...應該是在園區附近。"他繞過自己剛剛的嘔吐物，出去看一下自己到底在哪。"確認好後，決定回車上去，因為冷風吹得他實在太冷了。

Hans馬上開上自己的藍保基基尼，駛向kristoff剛剛說的地點。突然掛在耳邊的耳機內大喊了聲，"我靠！"害得Hans玩了下飄移。

Hans揉了揉被喊痛了耳朵，道，" Kristoff你這傢伙發什麼瘋啊？"耳機另一邊馬上傳來聲音，"我的車門呢？"

"我不是說了嗎，你把他丟到停車的地方了，誰知道你發什麼瘋。" Hans無奈的說。

過了許久，直到Hans差不多可以看到Kristoff的車後，Kristoff才開口，"...我才剛換車。"

Hans把車停在旁邊，走過去輕輕拍了拍kristoff的肩道，"行了吧，我賠你，吶，擦乾淨在嘴邊的東西。"隨後遞上自己剛剛才洗乾淨的手帕。

Kristoff擦乾淨後道，"謝了，所以Anna跑哪去了？"

Hans又嘆了口氣，"誰知道，櫃檯的服務員說她跟你一起出去了啊。"

Kristoff疑惑的指了自己，"我？我...我什麼都不記得了啊。"

Hans又拍了拍Kristoff的肩膀，"沒事，Kristoff，她我估計是進園區裡了。"

"那...那我們在園區外等她吧。" Kristoff擔心的說。

"行吧行吧你說啥就是啥。"Hans基本放棄了，每次話題一談到Anna，Kristoff就不知怎麼特別堅持。

兩人進了園區後，在Kristoff的堅持下，倆人坐上了巡視車，看了好幾圈都沒有結果。"你真的確定Anna跟我走了？"

Hans也很疑惑，"是啊，不然她還能去哪？"

Kristoff只好開著巡視車回去了，在離開時Kristoff看了放在園區前的地毯，上面有些許雪塊，仔細看的話發現上面有一個腳印的壓痕，他看了看道，"...這是不是Anna的鞋印？"

Hans擠上前看了看Kristoff說的鞋印，想了想道，"反正不可能是我倆的鞋印，太小了。"

他們倆進了休息室，Kristoff焦躁的來回踱步，而Hans則淡定的坐在沙發上道，"急什麼，反正都確定她在園區內了嘛。"

"可是園區內太多危險的生物了啊！誰知道Anna會不會有危險？" Kristoff不安地說。

"你不是說Anna特別受動物喜歡，甚至連平時兇猛的動物都會靠著她睡著嗎？"Hans揚起眉毛，看著終於停下來的Kristoff。

"可是...可是外面那麼冷..."沒等Kristoff把話說完，Hans就從沙發站起，按住Kristoff的肩膀，把他壓回沙發上坐著，道，"好了！你在這擔心也沒用！咱們也找不到她！她冷會有動物來幫她保暖的！你不是常說她有多受動物歡迎嗎？"

"可是...可是我就是擔心她。" Kristoff委屈的說。Hans翻了下白眼後道，"你擔心她我就不擔心你嗎！？能不能把自己先顧好再顧別人？"隨後抓緊了Kristoff的肩膀。


	3. chapter 3

"Hans？" Kristoff小心的問，他從沒看過Hans這樣過。

Hans看著Kristoff道，"做什麼？"，隨後跨坐在Kristoff身上，也因此臉離他很近。

"你...我..." Kristoff語無倫次，臉龐因為Hans這麼近的關係，靦腆地蓋上了一層粉紅。

Hans用手捏起Kristoff的臉，強迫他看向自己。"我彎的，你也別想Anna了，她彎的。"

"呃...我..." Kristoff抬起自己的無處安放的小手手，Hans注意到後握住了他的手，移到自己的後腰，讓他環著自己。

"你沒看到她去了慶功宴看的都是女性，不是特別熟的男性，瞅都不瞅一眼，她對你我也都是哥們的樣子啊。"Hans說完，便用額頭靠著Kristoff的額頭。

Kristoff的手緊張的都沒放下，就僵在Hans帶領他到的位置。即使這樣坐著，Kristoff還是比他高，Hans抓住Kristoff的領子往下帶向自己的唇。

一個綿長的吻，誰都沒有做進一步的動作，Kristoff只感受的到對方異常柔軟的唇，還有對方溫暖的吐息，訝異的是自己竟沒有一絲的不舒適，反而沉浸在這種感受裡。

Kristoff從來不會拒絕自己的感覺，他的眼中逐漸升起慾望，但馬上就被他給泯滅了，因為他看到了Hans眼中的不安。他環緊剛剛Hans叫他環著的地方，使得他倆靠得更近了，Kristoff低下頭用額頭挺著他的額頭，輕輕道，"我也是，別害怕。"

Kristoff感覺得到Hans繃緊了的身體明顯放鬆了。Hans一睜眼，看到的就是Kristoff深藍色的眼眸，在他的注視下，裡頭的慾望不禁翻騰起來，Hans扭頭過去看了看窗外，皎潔的月光照耀在了潔淨的白雪上，月光照射進了室內。

Hans轉過頭來，將臉埋在了Kristoff的頸窩軟下聲音道，"...我想睡了，我冷..."

Kristoff一時不知道怎麼辦，他直覺性的脫下了外套，蓋在Hans的身上，再將Hans抱緊，盡量把自己的溫度都傳給他。他托起Hans的臀部，讓後者不禁驚呼一聲，Kristoff把他擁進了自己懷裡，並讓他跟自己躺在這張免強擠得下的沙發上。

"你！..."原本想責怪Kristoff的Hans緩下聲音，接著擁著Kristoff，頭枕著他曲起的手肘，漸漸地睡著了。


	4. chapter 4

"哈...哈..."女孩無意識的哈著氣，竄緊自己的衣物，試圖讓自己暖起來，身上的雪貂早就不知什麼時候溜走了。

不知過了多久，女孩早已沒有了時間意識，只知道自己好像終於鑽進被窩似的，全身上下都漸漸的暖了起來，原本被凍麻了的四肢終於再次恢復了感覺，但也伴隨著一陣陣的刺麻感，疼的她連睡意都被疼走了。

Anna一睜眼，眼前一片黑，她緊張的想坐起身，但卻因為疼痛而在手肘伸直那一剎那反射性的縮回而輕微的撞到了身子。

Anna感覺有什麼罩著自己，她伸手摸了摸，"是毛？" Anna愛不釋手的摸著，還用臉蹭了蹭，隨後聽到了一聲吹氣的聲音，接著是一陣冷風從Anna的側邊灌進來，她將視線移到那處灌了風近來的缺口，外面白亮一片，亮的Anna微微眯起了眼睛。

Anna頓了頓，忍著痛，免強用手撐起身，強迫自己出去看看自己到底在哪，就跟強迫自己從被窩裡爬出一樣啊，Anna心想。

身體都還沒出來，已經探出去的頭已經因為看到一顆碩大的狼頭而頓了下，而那顆狼頭也測過頭看向她。

Anna看進了那自己思思念念的藍眸，"是那隻北極狼！"全身竄起的喜悅蓋過了疼痛感，她想起身去抱著那顆狼頭，告訴牠自己終於等到牠了。

她的膝蓋才剛曲起，就感受了一股力量把自己往'被窩'裡扇去。Anna愣愣的看著那隻把缺口幾乎都封住的尾巴，更興奮的像隻無尾熊緊緊抱住了那尾巴。

直到Anna抱夠了，她才起身，準備出去，自己也不能待在這就不走了是吧，出去她都驚了，她從沒看過這麼大的北極狼！

Anna看向牠冰冷的眼神，卻完全不害怕，並緊緊地抱住了那顆狼頭，一陣冷風吹過，讓被抱住的狼頭察覺到了Anna的顫抖，牠用頭頂了頂Anna，示意Anna去樹下。

Anna疑惑的看著牠，但馬上就會意了，眼神望著樹下，看見了一件藍色的外套掉在了那邊，她馬上知道了牠是在示意自己穿上。

穿上後意外的很合身，Anna高興地轉了一圈，嘴巴不自覺地說出，"謝謝你，你叫什麼名字？"說完就後悔了，跟一頭狼講人話怕不是腦子進水了吧，但之後Anna真的覺得，別人無法跟狼溝通才是他腦子進水，她腦子正常的很。

白狼頓了會，站起身咬斷樹上一枝已經差不多快斷了的樹枝，在雪上撇了撇。Anna看著被白狼撇過的雪，被樹枝上的樹皮屑屑染得有些髒亂。

"E-L-S-A..." Anna愣愣地說出白狼在雪上撇出的成果，"Elsa！你叫Elsa是嗎？" Anna興奮地說。白狼瞇起眼睛用頭頂了頂Anna。Anna笑著摸了摸白狼的頭。

白狼隨後突然趴了下來，扭著頭示意Anna坐上來，正當Anna猶豫時，Olaf不知從哪竄出來，圍著Anna的脖頸後又跑上了Elsa身上。

Anna笑了笑，也跟著Olaf一起坐上了白狼。Anna跨坐在白狼粗大的後頸，當白狼起步時，Anna 蹌踉了下，趕緊趴下身環緊了白狼的脖子，Olaf也撞進了Anna的懷裡，之後就縮那了。

白狼身上後的毛髮替Anna抵擋了許多冷風，而且又很柔軟，Anna不禁偷偷蹭了好幾下。

一路上都是白色的，Anna為保護眼睛，閉上眼休息了下，她只知道白狼好像奔馳了挺久，當牠突然停下時，Anna才抬頭看看，原來是已經到了進園區的門口。

Anna依依不捨地從白狼身上下來，看著牠說，「Elsa？我以後還可以再見到你嗎？」

準備返回的白狼頓了下，回頭用鼻頭頂了下Anna，Anna只覺得頭突然很暈，隨後聽到了一聲很好聽的女聲，她說了，「我們會再見面的，Anna。」

隨後白狼向後退，向Anna點了下頭，便再次奔近看不見盡頭的白雪中。Anna看著白狼，心中全是，「剛剛那是Elsa的聲音？天啊太好聽了吧！難道牠是人？啊那樣的會變回人一定很好看吧！我已經想牠了啊。」之類的痴漢想法。

Anna走進門內，把外套隨意地放在旁邊的椅子，之後就前往休息室了，她實在太渴了，急需一杯熱可可緩解情緒。


	5. chapter 5

Anna站在休息室門前，總感覺哪裡怪怪的，燈為什麼是開著的？為什麼好像隱隱約約聽到呼吸聲？

她股起勇氣，輕輕地踏進休息室。接著印入眼簾的是Hans跟Kristoff相擁入眠的模樣，Anna摀住了嘴，盡量別讓自己叫出來，原來他們是這種關係的嗎？

Anna以自己最輕的力道拿出了杯子，不料瓷器的杯子不小心中到了其他杯子，發出了聲響。在這間只聽得到呼吸聲的房間裡，聲響顯得更響亮了。

Anna想著趕快泡一泡就完事了，沒想到可可粉的包裝製造了更多的噪音，Anna趕緊躡手躡腳地打發了可可粉包倒進杯中。

一向淺眠的Hans輕輕哼了生，揉了揉眼睛，聽見了流水聲，Hans瞬間就醒了，他坐起身來看到Anna後道，" Anna？你昨天跑哪去了？"。

Anna正好在裝熱水，被Hans這聲嚇得不輕，熱水都澆到了手指上，Anna吃疼的看著自己的手指，"嘶...Hans你說話前能不能先警告一下啊...話說你們這...不跟我說說嗎？"

"呃...抱歉。"Hans老實的說，"你先跟我說你昨天去了哪？" Anna小口小口啄著手上的熱可可，道，"我啊，昨天大概是落下地獄後被天使給救上天堂了吧。"

"什麼？"Hans疑惑地說。"字面上意思囉，我遇到了我心心念念的白狼了，牠還救了我，我騎著牠回來的呢。好了，換你了，你跟Kristoff怎麼回事？" Anna坐在一旁的小椅子，玩味地看著Hans跟Kristoff。

"還能怎麼樣，昨天他想去找你，攔也攔不住，我又順勢跟他告白了唄。" Hans淡定的說著。Anna若有所思的想了想，"...所以你是阻止他去找我囉？" Anna突然站起身說。"我差點死掉你讓他別找我？"

"我能怎麼辦，我們早就在園區裡繞很久了，都沒看的你啊。要讓他衝出去，可就不只一起命案了。"Hans竄緊了手上Kristoff的外套。

Anna搖了搖手中的熱可可，"好啦，看在你跟Kristoff都這樣了，我就免強原諒你吧。" Anna笑了笑，"幸好你沒有來打擾我和牠相遇的機會。"

"所以這才是原因囉。"Hans無奈的看著Anna。"哈哈，你說呢？對了，時間不早了，待會我們就要上工了，記得叫Kristoff起床啊。" Anna喝完剩下的熱可可，洗了杯子後就離開了。

Anna才剛走出休息室就遇見了Pabbie爺爺，他看到Anna後趕忙上下掃視了Anna一遍道，" Anna啊，你昨天去哪了，咱大夥找得好辛苦啊。"

Anna傻笑了下後到道，"我昨天進了園區..."沒等她把話說完Pabbie爺爺就擔心的插嘴道，"園區？晚上的園區可冷了，有沒有凍壞啊。"

Anna揮了揮手，"Pabbie爺爺我沒事，我快要凍壞的時候有一隻大白狼來救我了！"Pabbie爺爺看著Anna，疑惑地說，"大白狼？那不是我們北山的神話嗎？你確定你真的不是凍壞了？"

"神話？我怎麼沒聽過？" Anna問著Pabbie爺爺，只見他開口道，"這是一則挺老的神話，據說咱北山有一隻守護神，是一隻大白狼，身帶魔法，聽說還會認字的。特別好認，因為北山除了那隻北極狼之外也沒其他北極狼了，牠也比一般北極狼大。之後也有人說，所有冰雪覆蓋之地，都是牠管轄的地方，所有披著白色毛皮的生物，都是牠的使者。"

"牠...牠還載我回家了，還送了我一件外套！" Anna極力想證明牠的存在。"外套？在哪？"Pabbie爺爺問。"就在那裡的椅子上啊。" Anna說。但當他們轉頭尋找那件淡藍色的外套時，取而代之的是地上一灘水。

Anna衝過去看了個仔細，除了水以外，Anna在水灘上看見了一串小手鏈，她趕緊再Pabbie爺爺過來查看時拿走。"Anna？"Pabbie爺爺擔心地問，他怕他孫女的腦袋是真的被凍壞了。

"沒事。" Anna奮力地搖著頭，隨後說，"我去工作了，Pabbie爺爺，我挺喜歡這個神話故事的。"說玩就開著車又開心的出去巡視園區了。"再見，Anna。"Pabbie爺爺道了別後就往休息室準備泡杯茶了。

"啊！"一進到休息室，先聽到的是Hans的一聲驚呼。他正壓著Kristoff要叫他起床，一抬頭就看了了Pabbie爺爺進來休息室，所以才驚呼了一聲。

只見Pabbie爺爺輕輕笑了聲，"沒事沒事，哈哈，年輕人嘛，我不是那種迂腐的老人。只是有點可惜我的乾孫女Anna囉。"說完還淡定的泡了杯茶。


	6. 魔法

Anna自從那天起，每天只要一有空去找Elsa。"Elsa！" Anna興奮地向Elsa揮著手，而Elsa在Anna踏入這片領地前就察覺到她了，" Anna。"Elsa帶著些微怒氣，但聲音馬上再看到Anna的那一霎那軟了下來。

Anna愛不釋手的摸著Elsa大的不可思議的狼頭，Elsa瞥了眼Anna後道，" Anna，你不能這樣每天都過來，就算你有了我給的那串手鍊也是。"Elsa無奈的看著Anna。那隻手鏈是通往Elsa領地的通行證，沒了它，你永遠也不能在沒有Elsa的幫助下進入她的領地，相反，有了它，不管你在哪，它都能領你去Elsa的領地，算是Elsa為了避免Anna再迷路，送的小禮物吧。

"可是我想每天都看到你呀。" Anna用頭蹭著Elsa，"不然你跟我一起回去？這樣我就不用每天來找你了？"隨後用充滿期望的眼神盯著Elsa。  
" Anna，我不能隨便就這樣離開這裡的，不是重要的事不行。"Elsa慎重地說明。Anna盯著Elsa，隨後往後一倒，讓自己陷進了柔軟卻冰冷的白雪中。"Pabbie爺爺說你是神話故事裡的人誒。"

"恩，不意外。"Elsa隨意地回答，伸出一隻手，護住Anna。Anna一翻身，雙手雙腳抓住了那隻Elsa伸出的手道，"他還說你有魔法！" Anna說完還調皮地伸出一隻手，將地上的雪拍起，灑到了Elsa的口吻上。

Elsa甩了甩頭，把頭上的雪全晃下，"是啊，我有魔法，不然我怎麼跟你對話的？" Anna站起身來，拖著Elsa的頭，用鼻頭輕輕點著她的鼻子，"就這個？你可別騙人，我還期望你有什麼操控小動物之類的魔法呢。"

Elsa閉起眼睛，以免自己沈浸在對方墨綠色的眼眸。"真的沒了，真抱歉我沒有你期望的魔法呢。" Anna蹲下身，擠進了Elsa濃密的白毛中，裡面不僅防風防水還保暖。

"真的嗎？那手鍊跟上次的外套怎麼說？"Elsa撇過頭，"...撿的。""騙鬼呢！你說手鍊撿的我還信，誰家外套穿完剩灘水的？" Anna氣憤的說，她真的不喜歡有人騙她。

"好了Anna，別生氣了。"隨後在Anna眼前用魔法變出了座小冰雕，Anna接過去後發現那是一座自己的冰雕。"...我有冰雪魔法。"在Anna的注視下Elsa認命了。

"冰雪魔法啊..." Anna若有所思，然後意識到了什麼，"等等...你用冰雪魔法造了件外套穿？？？然後我還不會冷？？"

Elsa頓了頓，低下頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭Anna，"...我也不知道啊。"（作者：憋問，問就是魔法）

Anna又跟Elsa玩了一會後才發現時間不早了，她草草的道了別後帶著那個小冰雕就回去了。

Anna在休息室整理東西時，身為冰雕愛好者的Kristoff馬上注意到了她手上的冰雕，眼冒金光道，" Anna你這冰雕哪來的？"

Anna壓著Kristoff一直湊過來看的頭，無奈的說，"我說撿來的你信嗎？"

Kristoff看智障一樣看著Anna，"你知不知道這冰雕有難得？"

Anna愣愣地說，"我該知道嗎..."話還沒說完，Kristoff就開口道，"你看這冰雕，完全沒有被雕刻的痕跡，但卻連衣服的皺摺都完美的雕刻出來了。說真的，你到底哪裡拿來的？"

Anna想了想後道，"我...我那天不是醉了之後進園區裡了嗎，我在那看到一間小木屋，進去後遇到了一個人...他送我的。" Kristoff懷疑地看著Anna，"你可別騙我，我都巡園這麼多年了你跟我說裡面有小木屋？"

"真的啊。" Anna露出真摯的眼光，她想，要騙就騙到底吧，以免暴露了Elsa。Kristoff疑惑的看著Anna，明明心裏知道這有很大的可能是假的，但看見Anna眼神，他又覺得好像有可能。

"那你下次帶我去那吧。" Kristoff說，如果真的有那種地方，自己也不想才過啊。

"噢，恐怕沒辦法。"Anna露出遺憾的神情，"我自己也出去找了很多次，但總是沒找到。"

"這就是為什麼你最近一直出去'巡園'嗎？" Kristoff問。Anna點了點頭，隨後盯著Kristoff想轉移話題，"對了，最近Hans怎麼樣？自從上我喝醉後回來都沒看到他了。"

"他啊，我也不清楚，他最近總忙，難約的很，是不是你忙他就忙啊？" Kristoff看著Anna，而後者正把玩著手上的冰雕。"忙？他不是都還沒進正式員工的行列嗎？"

" Anna，冰雕不能這樣把玩著的，容易融化的。" Kristoff嚴厲地看著Anna，他可不允許有人這樣對待冰雕，隨後繼續回答Anna。"我也不清楚啊，他只說著什麼我們可以過上完美的生活了。"

"什麼啊，你們已經在考慮婚後生活？"Anna嘲笑道。Kristoff撇過頭，說了，"...我們還沒訂婚呢..."

"好啦，我要回家了你自便。"Anna笑著把包包背上後就離開了園區。


	7. 發病

Anna住的地方就在離園區大概二十分鐘左右的路程，她每天跑過去上班再跑回來，所以身體還挺健壯。

Anna喘著氣，胡亂的在包裡掏出鑰匙後開了書店旁的門，Anna的家就在書店的二樓，之前曾在這打過工，老闆很好心的把二樓租給了她，只收很微薄的租金。

"哈...哈..." 她摸摸自己因為運動而劇烈跳動的胸口，隨後轉開門把，終於進了自己的家，隨意地把包包丟到了門口旁的椅子，就進去了。

書店老闆是真的良心，這二樓不僅有單獨衛浴，還有間小小的廚房，挺齊全了。水電費還免了，Anna有時候真的覺得自己要被包養了。

她草草的洗了個澡後就上床窩著睡了。

隔天一早醒來，只覺得腦大昏昏沈沈的，但也沒想太多，把包包一跩上身就出門了，滿腦子想的都是再看看Elsa。

一到了園區，只見Kristoff一看到她不是說早，而是說，" Anna？你怎麼臉這麼紅？感冒了？"

Anna摸了摸自己的臉，"沒事啊，哎呀我先巡園去了，出來後再說吧。"接著頭也不回地奔向了停車場，利索的發動引擎就走了。

當然，這麼勤快地去巡園還能去哪，直接就直奔去找Elsa了。

但即使看到了Elsa，不知怎麼也沒有像之前那樣，特別想靠近Elsa，只是在附近不停地玩著雪，盡可能地把自己全身都蓋滿雪，但在微薄的意志前，Anna還是在Elsa的視線範圍內。

Elsa也並不是像平常一樣自己休息自己的，慢慢地聽著Anna的聲音，而是挺直身軀皺著眉頭看著和平常行徑不同的Anna。

Anna傻傻笑著玩雪，她感覺自己怪怪的，但不清楚到底哪裡出問題了，只覺得視野變得很朦朧，身體也變得沈重。她轉頭望向那個皺著眉頭的Elsa，下意識的走過去想揉揉Elsa的眉頭，但還沒走到那，Anna就覺得眼前一黑，身體不受控了。

Elsa從Anna來之後就不斷關注著她，見Anna突然一頭栽進雪中，她睜大眼睛，馬上站起身，上尖尖的口吻將Anna從雪中撈了出來。Elsa甩了甩頭，將鼻頭的雪甩掉，隨後皺著眉頭看向她。

自己這樣根本無法把她帶回家裡，也不知道她到底怎麼了。Elsa將自己化成一名纖細的女性，隨意地將自己套上一件藍色帽T和牛仔褲之後戴上了一頂鴨舌帽並壓低它。

Elsa將Anna抱起，在自己冰冷的手碰到Anna燙熱的臉時，本能性的縮了下，又將眉頭皺得更深了。她知道Anna體溫本來就高，但肯定不是這麼高的。

她把被風吹得有些凌亂的白金色頭髮往上撥開，坐上Anna開來的巡園車，把油門全踩滿，用最快的速度開回了園區。

看到園區門口後，Elsa把車停在門口就急急忙忙的抱著Anna進去了。擔心Anna的Kristoff一直坐在門口等Anna回來後拖她去醫院看看，結果等到的是一位不知名的美女。

他的嘴巴一張一合，直勾勾的盯著她直到Elsa終於開口道，"... Anna同事？你知道她家住哪嗎？" Kristoff愣愣的點了點頭，即使沒有因此被吸引，還是被這驚為天人的美貌嚇到了。

Elsa揚起眉毛，這男人知道Anna住哪？看見他點頭後Elsa馬上就問，"在哪，我帶她回家。"

Kristoff慌忙地起身道，"呃...我是說，員工資料裡都有寫，我去找Pabbie爺爺，你等我下。"說完就逃跑似的離開了，龐大的身軀還因此而撞到了些東西。

Kristoff慌張地喘著氣問政悠閒的泡著茶的Pabbie爺爺，"那個...Pabbie爺爺，你知道Anna的員工資料在哪嗎？Anna暈倒了，不知道她家在哪。"

Pabbie爺爺，將茶放在一旁走到一旁的櫃子，稍微看了下後抽起一小本資料，翻了翻道，"就在最近書店的二樓，如果她有發燒我給你點藥，待會給她吃上啊。"隨後抽屜裡摸了摸，拿出一瓶裝滿要玩的小瓶子。

Kristoff趕忙到了謝後跑回去見Elsa，跟她說，"那個...抱歉我不知道怎麼稱呼您...呃...Anna的家就在出門後直走，鑽進小巷子後走到的右手邊的書店二樓，鑰匙應該在她包裡。" Kristoff走到門口為Elsa指路，隨後跑回休息室把Anna的包拿給Elsa。

就在Elsa準備離開門口時，Kristoff急忙叫住了她，"那個！等等，剛剛Pabbie爺爺把藥拿給我，說如果Anna有發燒的話給她吃上...需不需要我幫你啊？"最後Kristoff的語氣漸漸變得小聲。

Elsa接過藥後道，"不需要，我可以。"隨後頭也不回的走了。

到了書店門口，Elsa艱難地抱著Anna，同時空出一隻手搜尋包裡的鑰匙。期間Anna還一直的難受的不停哼出聲，所以Elsa直接變了個冰枕放在她的額頭上。

終於找到鑰匙後，Elsa緩緩地把Anna放到床上，幫她蓋好棉被後才慢慢地收拾著自己手上的東西。她稍微環顧了下Anna的小套房，裝了杯溫水後看了下藥瓶上的標示，拿出了兩顆藥丸。

她輕輕搖醒Anna，“ Anna？”語氣非常輕，彷彿下一秒就會跑掉了。Anna奮力地跟眼皮鬥爭，怎麼能放過Elsa這樣迷人的嗓音呢，她輕輕回了一聲。

Elsa將Anna小心地扶起，至少能讓她的上身直立。將水杯碰了碰Anna變得蒼白的嘴唇，示意她張開嘴。

Anna晃了下不太受控的頭，一頭栽在Elsa肩窩裡。Elsa無奈的笑了笑道，“ Anna？起來吃點藥，會好點的。”

將頭埋在對方肩窩的人得寸進尺的抬起手圈住了那人的腰，哼了幾聲後道，“嗯...涼涼的...舒服...”

Elsa的臉上在Anna的手碰到她的那一瞬間湧上了一層紅暈，她輕輕的推著Anna的肩膀，“ Anna，先吃點藥...”

Anna緩緩地抬起頭，剛好對上那雙羞澀的藍眸，她瞬間就醒了一半，鬆開Elsa後直挺挺地坐在了床上。“Elsa？你...怎麼？”

Elsa低下頭，試圖掩蓋住臉上的窘迫，但馬上抬起頭，將水杯和藥推到Anna的手上，“吃藥先。”

手上被塞了藥和水，又被她叫了吃藥，Anna馬上將藥吞了下去，並將水杯隨手放在床頭櫃上，認真的盯向Elsa的眼睛。

Elsa紅著臉示意Anna躺下後幫她拉好了被子，“你在來找我時暈倒了，我只能這樣帶你出來了，你也不想看到小鎮陷入驚慌吧。”

Anna無意識地點了點頭，原本的昏沈的腦袋非常輕易的就進入了夢境，但還是因為頭上的溫度而時不時皺了皺眉頭。Elsa伸手疏散Anna眉間的皺起，沒想到在手碰到Anna的時候，Anna的手抓住了她的。

Elsa不敢輕易亂動，怕吵醒了Anna。她看著Anna再次皺起了眉頭，嘴裡喃喃地些字詞。Elsa湊近了點聽，隱約聽到了自己的名字。她溫柔的撫上Anna的臉龐，“沒事，沒事，我在這呢。”

另一隻手也被握住了，Elsa不知所措但又無奈的看著眼前漸漸舒展的眉頭，她輕輕爬上床，為了不吵到Anna，簡單的靠著牆壁就閉上眼休息了。

Anna在半夜突然醒來，第一件意識道的事就是自己的兩隻手都握著她的，臉不禁紅了點，但在看到那雙手的主人時，又恢復了原狀，取而代之的是深深的愧疚。

她輕輕鬆開Elsa的手，將她靠著牆壁的頭溫柔的放到了枕頭上，幾乎是在那一瞬間，熟睡的那人縮起了身子，皺起了眉頭，Anna摸了摸她，冰的就像冰棒似的。

Anna愣愣的看著她，也不知道怎麼辦，只為她蓋上被子後將自己的體溫硬是鑽進了那冰冷的身軀，雙手環緊了她纖細的腰肢，頭也鑽進她不斷散發著冷香的白金色秀髮中。


	8. 心

Anna是被窗外的擋不住的陽光照醒的，她皺著眉頭，想用手揉揉張不開的眼睛，卻發現自己正環著個人。她的心跳突然加快，深吸了口氣後仔細端詳著眼前的臉龐，得出了個結論。簡直就像陶瓷娃娃！

她試著動了動手，只見那陶瓷娃娃張開她的櫻桃小口，咕噥道，" Anna...我在呢...你再睡會..." Anna瞬間就幸福的揚起了嘴角，把頭埋進那人的肩窩中，深吸了口氣，手環緊了點，倒頭就繼續睡。

沒多久Elsa就醒了，她張開雙眼，朦朧的視野只能讓她知道自己在室內。她下意識低頭看了看懷裡蓬鬆的棕髮，意識到了昨天的事，本來就白皙的臉上紅的明顯。

她轉頭看了看窗外明亮的陽光，伸出手摸了摸Anna的額頭，知道她已經好了很多後輕輕搖了搖她的肩膀，試圖將她叫醒。

Anna緩緩地眨了眨眼，再感受到刺眼的陽光後又不捨的蹭進了Elsa的懷裡。Elsa試著坐起身，但腰背攬著，有點難動作，她無奈的笑了笑道，" Anna，已經不早了，起床吧。"

感受到懷裡的人想坐起身，Anna抱著她的腰，讓她靠著後面柔軟的枕頭坐起，又蹭了幾下那人的懷裡，才鬆開她腰上的手， 緩緩地坐起身。

Elsa摸了摸那顆終於從自己懷裡出來的頭笑道，"我去做點東西吃，上次看你冰箱裡還有點東西。"又看了看Anna因為不安分的睡姿而澎亂的頭髮。

Anna愣愣的看著Elsa輕柔的幫自己整理頭髮，平常自己都是粗魯的隨意往後梳而已，她頓了很久道，"你還會煮飯啊？？"

把亂哄哄的頭髮在頭後綁了個辮子後把剩下的在辮子下散開，Elsa滿意地看著眼前的傑作，"會啊，我也曾經在人類社會裡生活過，因為一些原因我才回去北山的。"

看到Elsa走去廚房的背影，Anna才急急忙忙地說，"那我先去衝個澡！"隨後連滾帶爬的在慌亂中跑去了浴室。

看了看冰箱的東西，再看了看儲物櫃裡的瓶瓶罐罐，除了基本的配料外清一色皆是泡麵，想到平常Anna的飲食都是這種不健康的東西，Elsa皺了皺眉頭。

Elsa簡單的做了份咖哩和一盤炒蛋，正準備叫Anna出來時，Anna就披著毛巾自己從浴室出來了，"什麼啊？好香啊。"

Elsa看著Anna坐到餐桌前準備用餐，再看看還滴著水的頭髮，一把拿起還披在Anna肩上的毛巾，逕自就擦起了Anna的頭髮，"你今天才剛退燒就這樣濕著頭出來？會不會照顧自己啊？"

Anna傻傻地笑了笑，"你好會照顧人啊。"Elsa嘆了口氣，差不多把頭髮擦乾後Anna已經在用餐了。"下次能不能先擦乾頭髮再做事？難怪你會感冒。"Elsa責怪著Anna，但口氣非常溫和。

Anna嘴裡塞著飯，不斷的點著頭，不知道是在回答Elsa還是說飯好吃。

Elsa看著她吃完飯後道，"看你也能自己自理了，我就先回去了。" Anna錯愕的回應，"什麼！這麼快？"她轉身拉住準備開門離開的Elsa。

被抓住手腕的人疑惑的看著Anna。身體總動得比腦子快的Anna頓了頓，也沒想到自己會抓住她的手，但既然都抓住了，就試著挽留她吧。"呃...你真的不多待會嗎？"

對方笑了笑，這是Anna第一次這麼清楚的看到她笑，不禁愣住了，感覺整個世界瞬間都被填滿了。見Anna在自己說完話後只是呆呆地看著她，Elsa伸出手在翠綠色的眼眸前揮了揮，"？你有在聽我說話嗎？"

這才回過神的Anna臉上矇上一層粉紅，語無倫次的說著話，"呃...沒有。不是！我是說...我一直在看著你！沒聽到你說話了..."才意識到自己說了什麼的Anna又紅了臉，趕忙補道，"我的意思是你太美了，不，我是說...阿，我還是好好管好我的嘴吧..." Anna拍了拍自己的腦門，真的是太緊張時心裡的話都會一不小心說出來啊。

突如其來的讚美讓Elsa措手不及，臉澎的一聲就紅了，Elsa意識到自己的狀態，用手捂緊了頭頂，"...謝謝你的讚美？"隨後低下頭，深吸了一口氣後道別，"那個...那麼我要走了，明天再見了。"手從始至終都沒有離開過頭頂。

Anna愣愣的"恩"了一聲，Elsa低下頭頓了會，抬起來就往Anna的臉頰上一親，Anna還沒搞清楚狀況，直到門關上後的聲音叫醒了她，才發覺Elsa已經走了，她抬起手摸了摸剛剛Elsa親吻的地方紅暈瞬間佔據了她的臉龐。抬手打開門想再見見她，或者說想再挽留一下她，一望出去樓梯口，她揉了揉眼睛，人呢？

她緊張的穿著室內鞋就衝出去了，一到室外，空曠的街道上只有寥寥可數的幾個人，完全沒有那頭白金色頭髮蹤跡。薄薄的室內鞋深陷在地上的雪中，Anna呆呆地看著街道的盡頭，彷彿在看久一點，自己心中期盼的那人就會出現。眼前不斷飄下白色的雪花，直到有一片雪花落在了剛剛她被親問的臉頰上，才終於回過神，又輕輕摸了摸臉頰，細細思索著當時吻向她的嘴唇。

不知道想到了哪，Anna感覺自己又臉紅了，才慢慢地上樓回了房間，


	9. 坦承

之後的每天，Anna依然每天鍥而不捨的去找Elsa，她也常試著說服Elsa化人跟自己出去玩玩，雖然每次的回答都是拒絕，但Anna依然持續每天詢問。

即使每天去園區都是去找Elsa，但Anna也不是說就這樣不做工作了，如果說之前是連著其他人的負責區域一起巡邏，現在就是只巡邏自己的分配區域了，她慶幸著自己的區域剛好在Elsa的領域那裡。

每天工作就是看看有沒有受傷的動物和拆掉那些盜獵者的陷阱，因為巡邏區域也變小了，Anna自然也看得比較仔細，發現在Elsa的領域旁陷阱特別多。在沒有Elsa的信物或Elsa的允許下，是沒有人能夠進去領域內的，只要一越界，就會被隨機送到園區內另一片雪地，平常看著就是一片白濛濛，被傳送了自己也不會知道。

只要關於Elsa的事Anna都會變得異常心細，她有直覺，Elsa的領域好像被發現了。她打算跟Elsa談論一下這事。

"Elsa！我又來啦！" Anna又一臉笑容的擁抱著Elsa，那隻大狼也低下頭，輕柔的蹭著她。

Anna抬起頭，眼中充滿著希冀，看著Elsa，"Elsa？你可以..."話都還沒說完Elsa就道，" Anna。我跟說過了，我需要待在這維持我的領域..."在看到Anna快哭出來的的臉時Elsa停了下來。

Anna委屈的說，"...可是...今天是我生日..."Elsa明顯愣了一下，隨後蹭了蹭Anna的臉道，"好吧，就一次，看在你今天生日的份上。" Anna興奮地馬上就跳起身，緊緊地抱住了Elsa。

"對了，我最近在你領域附近看到好多陷阱，最近想來你領地的人變多了？" Elsa輕輕地嘆了口氣，"是啊，不知為什麼，被傳送走的人很多，比平常多，Anna你也注意一下啊。"

Anna用裡的點了點頭，看了看手錶，"那我們走吧！阿對了，你離開的話你的領域會怎麼樣啊？"Elsa撈起一波雪，當雪落下時，頂著白金色頭髮，面容姣好的人兒優雅的站在那。

"會變得比較脆弱，但那些人還是無法進去。"Elsa擺了擺手，再讓自己戴上了一頂不引人注目的鴨舌帽。

"你就穿這樣？" Anna疑惑的問。這套裝扮跟上次送她回家裝扮一樣。"有什麼問題嗎？"Elsa揚起眉毛問，自己已經很久沒有再去人類社會裡了，說實在穿這樣行不行自己也不清楚。"待會要先去參加我的生日派對...要不你去了後再看看吧。"

"嗯。"Elsa簡單的回應，先去看看他們怎麼穿再換嘛，反正衣服什麼的隨手就來。之後Anna開著巡園車載著Elsa回園區了。

Kristoff正巧也剛巡園回來，正坐在休息室整理著自己的東西，看見Anna後親切地打了個招呼，但在看到Elsa後明顯變得有些約束，"啊...你好，又是你啊，歡迎..."

Anna疑惑的看著Kristoff道，"你見過她？" Kristoff有些責怪的看著Anna，"上次你出去時暈倒後就是她帶你回家的。"隨後意識到了些什麼，"等等...你出去時是去園區...她怎麼會看到你？...難道是！" Kristoff興奮地看著Elsa。

什麼狀況？Elsa疑惑的看著Anna，後者頓了一會，"呃...對，就是給我冰雕的那個..."既然Kristoff都知道她是從園區裡出來的了，再說謊會更難搞。

從興奮的眼光改為崇敬的眼光，Kristoff看著Elsa道，"大...大師，那個...我...我有沒有榮幸能收藏到您的冰雕啊？"Elsa一臉困擾，但還是說，"...可以的，不是什麼難事，我回頭再讓Anna轉交給你。"

"真的？" Kristoff掩不住喜悅，"那，那請大師您幫我雕個sven的冰雕好嗎！" Kristoff指了指趴在窗外的馴鹿，"我，我有照片的！"Elsa看了眼外面的後在Kristoff拿出照片前說，"不用，我知道了。""啊...果然是大師啊..."想進一步接觸大師的Kristoff難掩失望的說。

整個休息是在他們節處對話後變得非常寂靜，Anna即時出來解了圍，"阿，那我先去派對了，在那等你喔，掰！"說完就一把抓起自己的背包，拉著Elsa的手就跑了出去。

" Anna，我們要去哪？"Elsa手被Anna緊緊的握著，不知道到底要去哪。跟上次慶功宴的場底比起來，這次生日派對就辦在離園區路程不到十分鐘的酒吧裡。Anna回頭看著Elsa，這裡的路她最熟了，"去派對啊，我可是壽星，得早點去的。"

一進去酒吧，裡面的人少得可憐，" Anna！你終於來了！"一位長著一頭金長髮的女人朝Anna走來。怕人的Elsa下意識握緊了Anna的手，Anna感覺到後也回握了握，"我算早來了吧，話說怎麼都沒人？"印象中這家酒吧挺有名的，仗著主人就是眼前的人，Anna才敢把派對辦在這。

"今天這裡就專門給你辦派對了！你朋友我仗吧！"那人拍了拍胸脯。"我又欠你了啊，樂珮。" Anna無奈的笑著，心裡非常高興。"哎，別說這種事了，對了，她是誰啊？"樂佩疑惑地指了指Elsa。

"啊！她是..." Anna看了眼Elsa，"呃...我的一個朋友。不認識她吧，她叫Elsa。""Elsa啊。"樂珮握起她的手，"你好！你的手怎麼那麼嫩啊？又白？怎麼保養的？"突如其來的問題令Elsa無助地看向Anna。

Anna馬上出手，"天生的，羨慕吧。"樂佩嘟了嘟嘴，"羨慕啊，怎麼生的這麼好看..."隨後轉身走到吧台那，經過Anna時還低聲說了句，"不是朋友吧，看你們挺親密嘛。"Elsa只看到了在樂珮經過後馬上就臉紅的Anna，還看她指著吧台那道，"去找你的小尤金吧。"

Anna帶著Elsa走到最常坐的位置上，正準備說些什麼，但卻被一波沖進門的人給打斷了，只留下了句，"你等我會，渴的話可以去那裡喝點東西。"指著吧台，心想著，Elsa的酒量應該不會太差的，說完就跑去門口那了。

Elsa愣愣的看著Anna離去，社交什麼的自己不太行，也不知道自己能做些什麼，偷偷的用冰變出些小東西就自己玩起來了。

Kristoff招招手示意Anna過去他那，他身邊正是Hans，" Anna，你知道園區的事嗎？" Anna疑惑地搖了搖頭，隨後Hans馬上接了話，"園區內有一塊進不去的地方，就在你的負責範圍那邊，你知道嗎？" Anna馬上想到了Elsa的領域，"你怎麼會知道那邊？"Hans抓了抓後腦勺，"沒...就...突然觀察到的..."雖然覺得Hans怪怪的，但沒說什麼，"Pabbie爺爺說那裡是北山守護神的領地，有提醒我別過去招惹，你也別過去了。"Anna明顯是想結束話題了，但Hans並沒有理會她，"北山守護神？是神話裡出現的那隻大白狼嗎？" Anna皺了皺眉頭，"你知道？" Anna一轉頭看見原本Elsa坐的位置上擠滿了人，扔下了句，"算了，我有點事，回聊。"

Anna拚了命的擠進去，看到的是Elsa翹著腳，微醺的臉龐，大概是喝了點酒，手晃著一杯雞尾酒，應該是去吧台拿的，一句一句的回答附近的人說的話，臉上並沒有太多表情，也許是因為她冰冷的氣質，她的附近沒什麼人。

一看到那杯雞尾酒，Anna馬上擠入人潮中，一把抓住了Elsa拿著雞尾酒的手。對方一臉驚訝地看著她，但在意識到那人是Anna後溫柔的笑了。不知道是因為Anna突然的舉動還是Elsa的笑容，整個酒吧一片安靜。

原本的怒氣被Elsa的笑容給壓下，只輕輕地抬了下手，示意她站起來，但對方似乎不了解，只是歪了歪頭道，"嗯？你想喝？"

Anna再深吸口氣，語氣輕柔，"走了，不早了。"Elsa顯然醉了，看著手上的酒，"可...酒..."只見Anna一把拿走，一口悶了。"酒我喝完了，我們走。"拉過Elsa的手就直直前往門口，臨走前還對著吧台大喊，"尤金！長島冰茶是吧！老子下次帶你環遊世界！"吧台那人明顯僵住了。

出了門，Anna急忙問著，"Elsa？你喝了多少？"那人一頭栽在Anna懷裡，"...第二杯了..."

Anna在心中對尤金罵了無數次髒話，"那個死調酒師..."，隨後轉手就抱起Elsa，輕聲在她耳邊說，"我們現在就回家。"抬起腳就是一個百米衝刺，雖然說離家不遠，但抱著這麼一個人，也是有點累。

隨手翻了翻口袋，自己早就把鑰匙放那了，門打開後把Elsa輕輕在床上放下，躡手躡腳地回去鎖了門後打算洗洗睡了，沒想到在經過床邊時，Elsa突然坐起身，Anna以為自己吵醒她了，走過去準備哄她入睡。

沒想到一傾身過去，腦袋突然昏沉了下，一個蹌踉就倒在了Elsa的身上。Elsa將她的頭捧起道，"醉了啊...""才沒有，你才醉了..."還扭過頭，"沒有醉喔，你是Anna，你看。"Elsa笑著說。Anna下意識朝Elsa那看去，結果迎來的是一對冰涼卻柔軟的唇。

這個吻結束的很快，卻讓Anna感覺全身都被電流竄過，感覺情慾的開關被打開，她用著僅剩的理智，“Elsa...你醉了...”那頭白金色的頭髮埋入她的頸窩，“沒有，你是Anna，我沒認錯人...” Anna感覺自己的肩膀被親吻著，一聲低吟從喉嚨傳出。

一陣天旋地轉，Anna被壓到了床上，抬頭一看，Elsa半跪在她身上，披著頭髮，也正盯著她，唯一覺得奇怪的是她頭上那兩個看著柔軟的狼耳朵。Anna能清楚地看到，那雙藍如晴空的眼眸被慾望給浸滿了。“Elsa？你頭上...”

Elsa沒有回答她，傾下身吻著她，而另一隻手則摸進了她的側腰處，Anna能感覺到她靈巧的舌頭正輕敲著自己的門牙，她下意識就分開了門牙，生澀的舌頭被對方溫柔的纏著，整個腦袋都是口腔裡翻攪的水聲。感覺小腹處流過一股熱流，Anna本能性的扭了扭身軀，Elsa把手往前探探，深入她的胸罩裡，再輕輕把上衣全拉到了上胸處，低下頭溫柔的吻著她胸前的突起，另一隻手也揉捏著另一邊的胸脯。

只感覺腿心變得更興奮了，感覺空虛，感覺難耐，哪裡癢癢的，但卻搔不到。她撫上那頭柔順的頭髮，還裝做不經意地摸了摸那耳朵，跟想像中一樣柔軟，“El...Elsa...”，Elsa抬起頭，輕輕吻著了她，手也不安分的抵達了腿心。Anna抬起了腰，就像在迎接著在花心環繞的手指，感覺到哪裡更不知羞恥的流出更多暖流，她羞赧的撇過頭，只留下通紅的耳朵。

Elsa感覺到Anna的動作，將手指伸進緊緻的深淵，用拇指時不時按壓著花蕊，終於引出了Anna隱藏在喉嚨的呻吟。在密道中動了動手指，Anna輕吟出一聲，Elsa緩緩地曲起手指，突然被撐開的甬道又縮了縮，Anna感覺自己的大腦要被快感侵蝕乾淨了，Elsa慢慢探索著甬道，漸漸適應這些快感的Anna不禁覺得愈來愈難耐，抬腰的頻率愈來愈高，在手指碰一處突起時，Anna的密道突然縮緊，將呻吟又叫了出聲，腦袋被一陣酸麻竄過，感覺除了被Elsa碰到的地方外什麼也不知道了。

Elsa拿出手指，失去滿足感的甬道急忙地吐出了些蜜液，Elsa輕輕的吻上Anna，將手指再次填入密穴，想呻吟出聲的Anna被迫將這些呻吟全數埋在了口中，身體也因此變得更加敏感，Elsa又伸出了手指，Anna反應性的抬起了腰，沒想到Elsa又馬上撞了進去，還頂到了剛才那處突起，Anna側過頭離開Elsa的吻，將憋不住地呻吟叫出聲。“等...嗯啊...Elsa...啊啊..”手也盤住了Elsa的後背。

Elsa加重了撞擊的速度，Anna的呻吟變得破碎，在甬道變緊的那刻，Elsa還加上了第二隻手指，被撐開密穴和準備高潮的快感疊加，Anna忍不住叫了出來，“啊啊啊！！嗯啊...哈啊...哈...”感受到手指被夾緊後Elsa才離開了她的身體，還按壓著花蕊，延長著她的高潮。

“哈恩...哈，Elsa...” Anna伸直手臂，想抱著Elsa，Elsa側過身緊緊抱著Anna，而那人喘著氣，抽出一隻手，摸著她頭上柔軟的耳朵，那耳朵抖了兩下，“ Anna...別玩了...”還紅著臉呢，Anna又抬手玩了會，這真的不能怪她，這根本摸過就上癮了。手指不經意間滑過了耳朵根部，Elsa輕輕的低吟了一聲，幾乎輕的快要聽不見，但Anna還是聽見了，一臉驚訝的看著Elsa。

Elsa的臉更紅了，一把抓住Anna並將她抱緊，“你要再不安份，我就上...你今晚就不用睡了...” Anna滿足的抱緊Elsa，她身上的冷香就像安定劑一樣，在她身邊總是特別安心，很快就能入睡了。

Elsa輕拍著Anna的背，直到她的起伏變得規律，Elsa才閉上了眼，靜靜地聞著她身上陽光的味道，長年身處雪地的自己，很少能問到這種味道，但卻幾乎是對這種味道著迷，不知道是不是人的關係。


	10. 危機

那天之後，兩人確認了關係，Anna能明顯的感覺Elsa對自己比平常還溫柔，而自己也挺享受。

Anna一如繼往的坐上巡園車，簡單的巡了下自己的分配區域後就去找Elsa了。

與平常不同的，Elsa並沒有在Anna接近她領地的地方就說話迎接她，Anna只聽到了粗重的喘氣聲和她的名字。

Anna急忙地把車停在附近，在途中好像碰到了陷阱，車子傾向了一邊，應該是爆胎了，Anna想，正準備下車找Elsa，但卻被Elsa喝止，" Anna！別過來！"

Anna更慌了，急忙喊道，"Elsa？！你在哪？你還好嗎？"過了許久，久到Anna都有衝動要跳下車，才聽到了回覆，"我很好...你...你先別過來，明天再過來..."

"不要！我現在就要看到你！" Anna打斷Elsa的話，作勢要下車，沒想到不小心絆倒了腳，整個人摔了下去，" Anna！"那人大喊，迅速的在她的身下建起一大塊平台，在上面鋪滿雪，以免摔到上面會痛。

" Anna！別過來，雪裡太多陷阱了！" Anna看了看地上突然升起的雪地，聽完Elsa說的話後意識到了什麼，"Elsa...你是不是被陷阱夾到了！"對面並沒有回話。

"Elsa？" Anna嘗試著再呼喚一次，這次對方馬上就回了，"...沒有，我只是不想讓你下來，這裡的雪地被鋪滿了陷阱..."話再次被打斷，"那你呢！Elsa！"對方又頓了會，" Anna，我是本身是雪，我不會受傷流血的..."'你明明就不是！我感受到了你的溫度，你的心跳，你別騙人了！"Anna將腦中所有能拿來反駁的話語都說了出來，"你分明就有心，你分明就不是雪！"

" Anna...我..."Elsa就像在忍受疼痛般皺起了眉頭。"好吧，Anna我出來，你別想再踏入雪第一步了。"Elsa小心的在地板生出一大片冰地，躲在一顆石頭，只探了顆頭出來望向Anna，"...你看到我了，我很好，今天你就先回去吧，好..."話還沒說完，Anna就看見那雙藍寶石似的藍眼睛突然失焦，整顆頭不受控的往左邊倒向，而且看起來並不是只有頭，是整個身體！

Anna根本顧不及自己的安危，手急急忙忙地把自己撐起後都還沒站穩，又奔向了Elsa，但一踏出了Elsa為她建起的冰地，沒多久就踩到了陷阱，Anna吃疼的喊著，但仗著在雪地裡被寒冷麻木的痛感，依然直直走向Elsa，眼看在Anna身後的雪地都被染成了鮮紅色，能輕易地了解被傷到的地方不是什麼能簡單處理的地方。

就在終於到了Elsa觸手可及的的地方Anna突然不受控到往前倒下，在到下前，她往後瞥了一眼，朦朧的視線讓她根本無法看清他的樣貌，但直覺讓她說出了一個名字，聲音細不可聞，只有那人聽到了。

一雙純白色的靴子踏入被染紅的雪中，抬起時還粘上了一縷深紅，張口就道，"...把白狼拖到車上，順便把牠腿上的陷阱拆了，女的別給我弄傷了，我們目標不是她。"

一位全身著黑衣的大漢一把抓起白狼，毫無憐憫的拖上了車子的後車廂，粗暴的拆開了陷阱，任由血染上牠潔淨的毛裡，俐落的把後車廂門給關上。再回去鮮紅的雪地旁，看著女孩，不知道該如何遵從命令，不把女孩用傷，他求救似的望著對他發號施令的人。那人嘆了口氣，"巡園車為了能確保野生動物的性命，裡面都有緊急的醫療用品。"

大漢把簡易擔架拿出，為了預防有較大型的動物受傷，擔架通常大而能塞進小小的巡園車裡。但擔架一個人根本不能使用啊，他又看向那人，"Hans？幫個忙？"Hans深吸了一口氣，看了眼Anna因為失血過多而漸漸蒼白的臉頰。如果可以，他也不想自己的朋友變成這個樣子，他將Anna抬上擔架，再把她放在後座上。

Hans坐在副坐上，嘆口氣道"去暗室。"

他們將車停在了一棵做了記號的樹旁，Hans下車後撥開了樹下的雪堆，輸入了密碼後再大漢的幫助下將地窖的門打開。他先走了下去，只交代了大漢為Anna做些簡單的醫護，白狼丟到二號房中。

樂珮打著Anna的電話，原本想向為上次尤金擅自調製長島冰茶所闖的禍道個歉，再順便約她有空出去逛個街，沒想到的是，Anna一直沒接電話。樂佩緊張的打了好幾通，但卻都沒有回應，園區離她的酒吧挺近，樂佩一屁股坐上尤金的摩托車就衝向了園區。

她深吸一口氣，希望不是自己多想了，隨後推開園區大門，因為Anna之前也挺常約自己過來接她，所以她知道休息室的位置。一個箭步衝向休息室，裡面除了剛回來的Kristoff以外就沒人了。

樂佩慌張的抓著Kristoff的衣服，" Kristoff！你知道Anna在哪嗎？她今天有來上班嗎？" Kristoff愣愣地回答，"呃...有，她應該在園區裡吧？"樂珮又趕忙問了句，"那她什麼時候回來？" Kristoff皺起眉頭想了會，"照平常的樣子的話她通常都在前面就回來了，今天她好像比較晚？"

樂佩深吸了口氣，情況也許沒有自己想的那麼恐怖。她放下Kristoff的衣服道，"...她手機放哪？"這個問題Kristoff自己也不是特別確定，"我也不清楚，工作是可以帶出去的，但她也有可能放休息室裡..."

"她櫃子哪個？"樂珮嘗試冷靜下來，Kristoff指了指離門口最近的櫃子，"她都不會鎖的，如果沒意外大概就一個幾乎是空的包。" 一邊聽著Kristoff說話，樂珮拿出裡面清得可憐的包包，翻了翻，裡面除了基本的衛生紙之外就是鑰匙了，根本不見手機的蹤影。"該死..."樂佩低聲罵了句，Kristoff終於忍不住了，" Anna怎麼了？你怎麼突然這樣？"

她緊緊抓住Anna的包包，"我剛剛打了好幾通電話她都沒接，我不知道她是不是出事了。""啊？" Kristoff沒想到事情居然是這樣，"不然我們去園區找她？" Kristoff提議。

樂珮二話不說就答應了，Kristoff也乖乖的把車開入了Anna的負責區域內，沒開多久，就看到了停在那裡的巡園車，Kristoff趕緊加快速度，趕了過去。

"等等！那是什麼！"視力較好的樂珮看見了石頭旁的血跡，Kristoff又加快了速度，快接近那裡時，Kristoff停了下來。樂珮慌張道，"怎麼停了？Kristoff？"

Kristoff拿起後車廂裡偵測器，"那裡有一副沾血的陷阱，附近可能需要小心點。" Kristoff指著那副陷阱警慎的說。待Kristoff俐落的把陷阱都挖了出來，樂佩幾乎都快睡著了。

Kristoff將她叫醒，樂珮揉了揉眼睛，望向剛剛Kristoff挖的地方，旁邊是一大堆的陷阱，"這..."她指著那堆陷阱。

"異常的多，我也不知道，你應該過來看看，我覺得Anna出事了。" Kristoff嚴肅的說。樂珮也不敢怠慢，跟著他走過去看了看。

變得有些陰暗的血覆在雪上，而且不只一灘，石頭後也是。在守護者失去意識後，領地變成開放式的，任何人都能進出。"而且你看。" Kristoff指著石頭後被鋪成一條路的冰道路和在Anna巡園車旁的一塊冰塊。

"...這是什麼？Anna被捲入神仙打架？"樂佩把腦袋裡想到的話直接說出，"不清處，但肯定不正常。"樂珮搜了下Anna的巡園車，手機果然在上面。"樂佩，你過來看看。" Kristoff蹲在地上說，樂佩走了過去，"車痕？"

"嗯。" Kristoff點了點頭，"也許是盜獵組織，我在附近找到一些染紅的白毛。""我的天啊，Kristoff你是偵探嗎？不對啊，那為什麼要抓Anna？" Kristoff搖了搖頭，"我也不知道啊。"

"我們先看車痕到哪吧，待會雪大了就難辦了。"樂珮一把抓起Kristoff的衣服，"走！你開車！"


	11. 結局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE大結局

"什麼？"那聲音錯愕地說，它侍奉歷代冰雪繼承者，還是第一次見到把自己當祭品的人，自己不但是給予能力的人，也算是歷代繼承者的保護者，這個要求根本讓它的兩個目的產生了衝突，但後悔已經來不及了，畢竟它也沒有收回力量的權利。

Elsa化為雪，逃出了之前銬住自己的鐐銬，受傷的地方也全都好的就像完全沒傷到過，她化為人，心想著，最後的時刻，化為人，也許能和她，變得更近點。她抬起手揮了揮，凍住了時間。

走出門後踏入了一號房內，看見了戴著面具的男人和低頭露著淚的女孩，她將男人踢倒在地，將面具踩碎後就把他扔那了。

走向自己最愛的人身邊，她抬起手，輕輕摸了摸她的臉，也許這是最後一次再看到她吧，心裡這麼想著，眼中不禁戴上了一絲不捨，但在感到這種情緒後她搖了搖頭，不應該，就是因為我她才會這樣，她才會受傷，不能因為私心而讓她受傷。她終於講手從Anna的臉龐上拿開，她傾身向前吻住她眼角的淚，隨後望向她手上的手鍊，那是她們初次見面的禮物，也是唯一連接她們的信物，就讓我再任信一次吧，她想。她摸了摸手鏈，手鍊變成由冰晶串連而成的樣子，還懸掛著一片雪花，雪花的背面則刻著她的名字，Anna。"這手鍊就當作是我送你最後的禮物。"真是諷刺，她想，第一次的禮物硬生生被她變成了最後的禮物。她不捨的看著Anna，輕輕撈起在她懷裡奄奄一息的Olaf。輕輕撫過Anna腳上已經變成紅色的繃帶，"我沒有能力將它回復，卻是我讓你受的傷..."她低下頭溫柔的吻著那受傷的腳，"我能做的只有給與你祝福了。"

她將手伸出想放到Anna的額上，但猶豫了一下，自言自語道，"這事不用觸摸也能做到的...只可惜我沒有消除記憶的力量吧，只能凍結它們。"她凍住了所有人有關於自己的記憶，包括Anna的，"也許這樣你能生活得更愉快..."她輕聲說著。

打開地窖的門，Elsa能隱約看見附近有兩個人，她向前查看，"...Kristoff跟...樂珮是嗎？"她問著自己，這些Anna生活中的朋友好像漸漸融入了自己的生活。"來找Anna的？"感覺自己對他們的好感度好像升高了。她將地窖旁的雪都清掉，以便兩人找到Anna，隨後化成雪花，解凍了時間。

她看著Kristoff和樂珮前往地窖的方向，想著，也許如果我沒有遇到你，你能過得更好吧，可惜，雖然我已可以凍結所有事物，可我仍無法凍住自己的心...現在，你可以忘記我了。

"那裡！"樂珮大喊，在雪地中看到地窖的木門，Kristoff趕緊過去，"這裡有地窖？我怎麼都不知道？""管他的！趕緊打開！Kristoff！"樂佩喊著，朋友的安危逐漸變得危險，越快能找到她越好。

Kristoff終於打開了地窖門，還沒被清乾淨血腥味撲鼻而來，"糟糕！"兩人不約而同的大喊。盡自己最快的速度衝進了地窖，奇怪的是，裡面的似乎沒人，除了分不清是從外面來的冷風還是裡面來的寒氣外他們根本感覺不到有任何奇怪的地方。繼續往前走，聽到的是陣陣啜泣聲。

Kristoff趕緊跟著啜泣聲，尋到了一扇門前。一打開門，樂佩急的都快跳起來了，" Anna！"她趕進抱住她，輕撫上她顫抖的背脊，"我來了...不用怕..."樂佩盡全力安慰著Anna，在看到綁住Anna手的繩子後怒氣沖沖道，"要讓我知道綁你的是誰我肯定把它給閹了！"隨後把繩子給割斷。

而Kristoff則是走向了旁邊倒下的男人旁邊，撿起他臉上的脆片，用顫抖的聲音說出那人的名字，"...Hans？"

"等等？是Hans？"樂珮在聽到Kristoff說出的話後馬上轉頭疑惑的看著他，想過去看看。她下意識低頭望向地板，眼角卻瞥到了一處暗紅，再仔細一看，那居然是Anna的腳！" Anna？！你受傷了？"樂佩著急的喊著，"嗯？" Anna這才意識到自己受傷了，"...不是很疼？""不是很疼？！"樂佩重複著Anna剛剛說的話，覺得自己簡直是比她還慌張。

她深吸了一口氣，傾身向前準被安慰Anna，卻被握上Anna手腕時冰涼的觸感給吸引，"嗯？你什麼時後有這手鍊的？" Anna看向自己被握住的手腕，"...我也...嗚...不清楚啊。"看見Anna再次流出來的眼淚，樂佩感覺自己好像說了什麼不該說的，"好了，對不起，我們不談這手練了...對了，Hans有對你做什麼嗎？"

Anna先是回答了上一句話，"不是你的關係...看到這手鍊...這裡就變得痠痛..."她把手放在了自己的胸口處，"我...我記不太得之前的事了，只知道Hans講了一些話...讓我...很傷心..."見Anna又開始啜泣，樂珮站起身，輕輕地抱住了她。

Kristoff在處理好自己心中複雜的情緒後，再次望向Hans，這次卻猛然瞥見他身上背心裡的小本子，伸出拿本子的手停留了一會，雖然知道隨意翻看別人的東西是不禮貌的，但在這種情況下，好像也不是特別重要了。拿起本子仔細了看了會，心中的背叛感油然而生。

他走到樂佩身邊，黑著臉道，"...樂佩，我借會Hans...你先跟Anna待一下。"平常的Kristoff待人憨厚老實，這是第一次看到他這麼情緒化，也許是高大的身軀有加成的功效吧，樂珮只是愣愣的道，"...嗯。"

Kristoff把Hans拖進了走廊。"啪！"一聲清脆的打擊聲劃破了寧靜的走廊，被打醒的人下意識摸著被打的熱辣的臉頰，睜開眼就看到流著淚痕的Kristoff正看著他，Hans想趕緊安慰他，" Kristoff？你怎麼..."話還沒說完，Kristoff就開口插嘴，"你不知道？！是誰入了盜獵組織？！又是誰綁架了Anna？！” Kristoff近乎是用吼的。

“我...”Hans並不知道該說些什麼，他並沒有忘記自己是盜獵組織的一員。“...我並沒有綁架Anna...”他坐著最後無用的解釋，連頭都不敢抬起，也不敢再望向Kristoff的眼睛。

“那為什麼她的手被綁起來？！她的腳又怎麼解釋？！你別告訴我你不知道，這裡就你一個人！我們就找到你跟Anna在同一間房間！” Kristoff已經盡全力控制自己的情緒了，但除了讓自己不哭出來外，憤怒依然控制不住。

“...”Hans知道自己不可能再撒謊了，他總不能說Anna踩到了他設的陷阱然後為了不洩漏身份所以將她的手綁起來吧，這簡直聽起來就像綁架。

Kristoff深吸了一口氣，再次試著平緩自己的情緒，“...我已經報警處理這間地叫了，這間盜獵組織今天就會被抓...我們...我真的不知道了...” Kristoff哭了起來。

Hans下意識想摸摸他的背，試著讓他好受點，但Kristoff先察覺到了，“...你別碰我...我只是...”他嘆了口氣，“...可以的話，請你別再靠近我的生活。”彷彿說出這句話就耗了九牛二虎之力。

Kristoff站起身，打算隨他自生自滅。他走回了剛剛走出的房間，在打開門前看到了另一扇門，決定叫著樂佩一起看看裡面有什麼。

他打開門，”嘿，樂珮？”樂珮轉過頭，她正在幫Anna做更好的醫療，如果就這樣讓Anna繼續頂著原本簡易的包紮，肯定很快就會發炎。“謝了樂珮，你先去找Kristoff吧。” Anna笑了笑說。

“...好吧，我等一下再幫你包好。”樂佩看了眼Anna，隨後跟著Kristoff出去了。“什麼事？”“我剛看到另一間房間，你先報警，我們等下一起去看看。” Kristoff嚴肅的說，其實他根本還沒報警，剛剛就是在嚇嚇Hans而已，順便看他有什麼反應。  
樂珮也知道這裡不對勁，在聽到Kristoff這麼說後立馬打了電話，簡單的說了下自己在哪後就掛斷電話了。“好了，你說的房間在哪？”樂佩轉身問。

Kristoff把手放在那房間門的門把上，“這裡。”隨後等樂佩過來後轉開了門把。“什麼？！”樂佩先驚呼了醫生，裡面是一張大桌子，上面還有鐐銬，更令人震驚的是上面的血跡根本就多到看不清桌子原本的顏色了。

Kristoff看了下鐐銬，“...應該是綁動物的地方，這血跡的主人應該已經死了吧...大概是最近才殺掉的...”又看下桌子整體，“沒猜錯的話應該是大型動物...”

“等等，我好像聽到警車的聲音了！”樂珮大喊，馬上衝回地窖門口，她早就想離開這種滿是血的地方了。她爬出地窖，遠遠就看見警車的燈在白茫茫的空氣中閃耀。“這裡！這裡！”她大喊。

Anna被安置到醫院，警方馬上封鎖了地窖，並在裡面查出多種動物皮毛等來自野生動物的屍體，而Hans被發現居然沒有離開地窖，Kristoff在這之後也辭了職。

化成雪花的Elsa在窗戶外看著躺在病床上的Anna，自己在不久後就會死去，雖然不知道死後會去哪裡，也沒有這些迷信，但她想在最後也陪在她身邊。  
她想起之前說好為Kristoff製作的冰雕，將做好的冰雕放在Kristoff休息是的櫃子後她又做了個冰雕，是自己變化失敗，耳朵和尾巴露出來的人形冰雕，把冰雕放在之前她做給Anna的Anna冰雕旁，她還記得Anna挺喜歡她變成這樣。

她看了眼天色時，時間也差不多了。她化為一片雪花，靠在Anna病房外關緊的窗上，看著病床上正笑著和樂佩聊天的Anna，“... Anna...你過得還好嗎？應該挺好的。”她自問自答，“也許你聽不到，但，我過的不是挺好啊...”

她漸漸，化為一片真正的雪花，漫無目的的隨風飄搖，最後落到，地上那堆平凡的雪堆中。

也許這不是最好的結局，但這是Elsa能做到的，最完美結局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也許是結局，也或許我還會再寫另一個最完美結局


End file.
